It is well recognized by the proficient bowler that, for maximum pin fall, the bowling ball should not approach the pins along a line parallel to the length of the lane, but rather should engage the pins along a curved path. To accomplish this end, a torque or spin is established on the bowling ball to generate an irregularity in the roll of the ball sufficient to provide a deviation from a straight path. The skilled bowler applies such a torque at the time of ball release. To accentuate the release, a ball having a non-symmetrical construction can be utilized. In general, such balls have a weight distribution within the ball which becomes assymetrical about the axis of ball rotation during ball travel and accordingly introduces or amplifies the desired deviation from straight-line ball travel. Within weight tolerances set by the American Bowling Congress, The Women's International Bowling Congress, and other organizations, such balls are fully approved for sanctioned competition.
There have been various attempts to construct bowling balls having such characteristics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,026,069 of May 14, 1912 to Bendelardi discloses a bowling ball having a diametrical hole extending within the ball to allow the insertion of weights by the bowler to adjust the mass configuration of the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,929 of Sept. 10, 1968 to Fabanich discloses a bowling ball which allows access to the ball core, the core being formed of a spherical weighted insert having a secondary weight portion on its surface which may be adjustably positioned with respect to the roll axis of the ball to vary the roll characteristics of the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,274 of Apr. 29, 1969 to Collins utilizes threaded, generally cylindrical openings on the surface of the ball which allow the insertion of weight elements of varying composition to modify the roll characteristics of the ball. Each of these approaches are subject to shortcoming, which include intrusion upon the surface finish of the ball, difficulties in maintaining consistent performance, and complexities of manufacture.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a bowling ball weight block of unique configuration which may be formed as an integral part of a finished bowling ball, and which allows consistent performance of the finished product.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a bowling ball weight block which may be utilized in a plurality of positions within the ball to create a finished ball product having a corresponding plurality of roll characteristics.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a bowling ball weight block which may be efficiently and economically manufactured and which can be easily incorporated into the finished bowling ball product.